Random Things Happen At Random Times
by LAUGH
Summary: I have changed thy name! Fufufufufufufufu, read this story of weird things happening, and make me happy to, .
1. The One Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own this…. Well that's obvious, or you all would be paying me! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! fufufufufufufufufufufufu

No seriously though. Read all my stories and be happy!

Chapter 1 – The One Letter

Dear Weird and Obsessed Girl,

It good to hear from you again. But please don't write back to this address. I like the fact I have a fan (actually I was quite shocked I had a fan come to think), but it has gotten annoying. I have at least 24 letters from you and even that weird chocolate that was 3 dimensional and almost killed me. Literally, I couldn't eat it. Thank for the letters and chocolate. I hope this will be the last letter between you and **me**.

Sincerely Yours,

Edward Elric

Edward quickly stuffed the letter into the mailbox, and took a step back as if admiring the fact that it would be the last letter he would ever get. He remembered the other 26(1) letters he had gotten from her.The girl from the other dimension, who some how was able to send him letters, messing up the series.

Not that Edward didn't mind the break, it felt good when the writers couldn't come up with a story soon enough for Edward to get back to work on. He just didn't know that the same dimension that the weird and obsessed girl came from was the same of his authors. Were the authors also drooling over him as they drew his picture?

Was he's creator drooling over his butt as he drew him?

Edward felt deeply exposed, as he walked back to the hotel that he and Al were staying in. When he opened the door, he was attacked by extremely hard metal person.

"GAAAAH!" Edward yelled as Al pulled his body and Ed's body close together in the worst bear hug in the century (2).

"Big brother! I bring good news!"

"W-what…"

Al just couldn't suppress his excitement in his voice.

"I saved a bunch of money on car insurance, by switching to Geico!"

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know! I just have to say it like that so you would be shocked!"

"Another commercial?"

"Yep! Another commercial."

"Al, I have lost you haven't I?"

"Yep!"

"Aaaah."

-Zip-

Sooo, do you like it? I do! I know it matters too! Sorry for the shortness. I kinda ran out of ideas, plus my stepmom is breathing down my neck as we...read!

1 – He really has 26 six, the extra two were from me. Fufufufufufufu…

2 – I have been in the worst bear hug in the century, and it hurts like hell… Nonetheless, I haven't been hugged by metal -o-;;;

Tune in for the next installment!


	2. Sucked In Part 1

Disclaimer: Hum-de dum, dum….

Nothing funny to say here… What do I look like to you? A stand-up joke? Just laugh it out... -- and if you were wondering, I am not the fan girl. My friend 9-Volt Alchemist is !

Oh yeah! Thanks for the review Vivian Remora, that was a really motivating review. Thanks! WooT!

Chapter 2- Sucked In – The First Part of Randomnessess Oo

Chelly was overjoyed when she got the letter, literately. After waiting for hours for the letter to become her-world-dimensional, she read it, re-read it, and re-re-read it. She felt crest fallen. Edward didn't want to talk to her? After she described everything to him, everything about her day to him.

That lovable, cheating, hot, bastard…

Good thing he was hot…

Chelly took the letter and taped it to the back wall, behind her bed. She lay down and looked up at it. Edward's handwriting was some what… chicken scratch. Chelly remembered telling him to improve his handwriting…

Was he breaking up with her?

Chelly couldn't bare think of her boo, leaving her. After all the letters they had exchanged (1). She sat straight up, her body rigid. It was all very simple, that's all she had to do…

But first she needed help of Lola. Chelly grabbed her phone and dialed into the phone. When it was picked up, she heard someone singing on the other side (2).

"Hey? Lola? Lola! LOLA!" she screamed into the phone.

"Huh? What? Is this those stupid telemarketers again? I told you not to call back!"

"What? No, Lola this is Chel." Chelly said trembling.

"What's wrong? You sound sick."

"I need help with something…"

-Later, In Front of an Old Fashion Train Station (3)-

"I don't believe you. You're going to use your alchemy (4) to bring him here?" Lola snorted, "You barely can make a feather go from you right to your left."

"Shaadup! I gonna make him come." Chelly yelled at her friend, while drawing a drawing into the old wooden floor.

"How can you? You barely have any power (5)."

"That's why I called you."

Lola looked off into the empty spaceness, where the trees showed signs of autumn. There was a crisp breeze, which stirred some leaves on the ground. The trees swayed, and the silence seemed peaceful.

"You crazy, Chel."

"Thanks."

Chelly kneeled on the ground and pushed her fingers up against the chalk. Lola did the same on the other side.

"You do it."

"I'm not the one calling him."

"Sooo, you do it."

"Why me?"

"'--;;;' I forgot the incantation (6)." Lola sighed, and took a deep breath, the stopped.

"WHAT?"

"What is Edward, doing right now anyway? I don't want to bring him here, and he's like taking a shower or something." Lola said.

"Lola, do I look like I care if he came here naked?"

"I'm not saying that for you!" Lola snapped, "He's gonna be shocked. Did you even tell him that you were bringing him here?"

"Um…yeah, I kinda mentioned it."

Lola gave that look that Chelly hated, it made her feel bad. But she was telling the truth; well it was mostly a lie. She did tell Edward that she wish he was here. So it wouldn't make it a lie would it?

Lola looked down and concentrated, then said the incantation. The circle glowed a bright white-ish color, and began to simmer. Chelly winced; it felt like someone was pulling her soul out of her body. She felt immensely tired. She looked up at Lola, who looked worse; this must have been a powerful alchemy trick.

She looked away, then back at Lola but someone was blocking her view, she couldn't see the person but the leap in her stomach made her think who it was. Then she blacked out.

-Nada-

Sorry, for the cut off-ness. It's quite cool huh? Anyway, ONWARDS!

1 – We're just gonna keep quiet of what she wrote to Edward, aren't we? –wink, twitch, wink-

2 – I have picked up the phone and still was singing, completely ignoring the fact that someone was on the other line. Just to let you all know, I am Lola, .

3 – In New York, there's this old train station way out there in town, but since this takes place in Maryland, what does that have to do with it?

4 – Let's just say they are alchemists in the future…

5 – Let's just say that the alchemy is like witchcraft…

6 – Let's just say Lola and Chelly are futuristic alchemists…

Nonetheless, thank you for reading this and I am can't wait to write for you again!

Yesh, I am sorry about the cut-off, I just can't think what to write next.

Tune in for the next installment!


	3. Sucked In Part 2

Disclaimer: Owe, a girl is attacking me for my goods… -takes Goku and Shuchi and runs- You all know what goes here…

Thank you for the reviews, this is like the first time I had more than 1 review…

I feel special…

Nonetheless, I will have a new character, her name...hmn. You all will find out later, -stares-. Sooooo, let me tell you; prepare for bad grammar, because I have a splitting headache and my sister has decided to watch the most horrible thing on my TV.

Soap Operas….Gah, I'm dying slowly.

Chapter 3 – Sucked In – The Second Part of Randomness-esss O.o

Edward had decided to go to the hot tub, which suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Well, okay, it didn't appear out of nowhere, he just never noticed it before. Plus, Al had suggested it, since he was metal and everything (1).

"I can't wait for them to draw you a real body." Edward had said, before he went upstairs to change.

"You're not the only one praying." Al had snapped back.

So Edward had headed upstairs to change. He was in his boxers, when the room began to swirl around him. Edward fell to his knees. He thought it was the weird leftover stew that Wriny had made for them. I mean gesh. Wriny didn't know from a wrench to a tomato, and her sickening crap had made him sick.

The authors should at least give her cooking skills.

Edward didn't notice that his body was flattening, until Al burst into the room.

"Edwaard! I-"

Either Al didn't finish his sentence or Edward left before he could finish he didn't know Before he knew it he was face flat on a wood floor, covered in chalk, he also heard chattering over head.

Was this the evil people again? He had gotten a restraint order, to keep them away obviously that didn't work. Edward moaned and sat up; either that chick (2) had a new hide-out or was extremely weird.

"I-I c-can't believe-e it w-worked." Someone said.

Edward swirled around to a girl staring at him.

"Who are you?"

-Later, fufufufu-

Chelly awoke with an earsplitting headache; she'd never had one like this. Not only that, she felt tired and extremely hungry. She looked around, she was in her room, with loads of posters and pictures and letters and so on and so forth. What had just happened?

Chelly thought back to the train station, it was all coming back to her. Lola.

"LOLA!" Chelly screamed falling out her bed.

"LOLA!"

"WHAT?"

Lola stormed into Chelly's room.

"What?" she said.

"Is he here? IS HE?" Chelly asked grabbing the neck of Lola's shirt. "He's here isn't he! WHY ARE YOU TALKING! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SHIRT!"

"Because I can't breath." Lola choked.

"Oh, sorry." Chelly let go and Lola fell to her bottom. "Is he here?"

Lola nodded. Chelly squealed.

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs with your sister."

"WHAT!" You could hear the jaw dropping. "Why'd you leave him with her? You know she gonna says she's me and she's the one sending letters!"

"Well, that two people who are good at lying."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You lied Chel, he didn't know. It's only good to send him home."

"But you have to wait at least 12 months before you can do that (3). You said so you're self!"

"But my soonest is 10."

"It's a deal."

"Okay, but no strings Chel."

"Okay!"

"Show me both your hands."

"What?"

"Your hands show me both of them."

Lola held both of her hands.

"Just remembered, you promised."

"Whatever."

Chelly ran past Lola, down the stairs and paused before bursting into the living room. She her sister's voice, and…and his voice. Aagh, she was about to talk to him.

A life long dream come true…

Aaaah…

"Hello?" Chelly said taking a step into the room.

Her sister was sitting on the floor with the remote in her hand, surfing through the channels. Edward was sitting on the floor staring at the TV also, unfortunately fully clothed.

He looked better than she imagined.

"Huh?" Nikki said turning to her sister, Edward turned to her also and smiled.

"I guess that's the fan girl. (4)" Edward said.

-Still in Chelly's Room-

Lola stared at Chelly's letters and pictures all over the room, and felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I have feeling that something wrong is going to happen." Lola said to the picture of her and Chelly arm in arm.

-Boom-

Okay, I cut it off again… Don't hit me again, Vivian. That hurt…

Nonetheless, stay tuned for the upcoming "Chapter 4 – Randomness-esss-s".

1 – This is during the episodes when Al was still metal and everything.

2 – I am talking about Wriny, of course.

3 - The thingy that Lola and Chelly did was extremely advance, therefore extremely hard. It took a very, very, very, very, very, big chunk out of Lola and Chel.

4 – If you were sending a picture to a anime character in another dimension, and you know he's not some creepy stalker, who will hunt you down and do god-knows-what with you. You would send a picture of yourself, right?

I know I would, .


	4. Into Hell

Disclaimer: I not gonna continually right here, what you all know! MADAMNMA!

It's been that long already? –shock- Well, because of the big break, I will write more, in this chapter, k?

Chapter 4 – Into Hell

"I don't wanna go to school!" whined the adolescent for the a-thousandth time.

"You have no choice!" Lola yelled back.

"Hey! Don't bully the cuteness like that!" yelled Chelly, standing next to Edward.

"Yeah! Don't make us hurt you!" said Nikki (1), joining them on the other side.

Lola rolled her eyes, this was getting out of hand, and annoying. Let's not forget annoying.

"Fine! I'm just saying. If the cops saw you outside, they'd take you to school. And who knows? You might be sent to some school, where none of us go." Lola suggested.

Nikki and Chelly exchanged glances of fear.

"I can always stay inside." Edward said plainly.

Nikki and Chelly nodded their heads in agreement.

"NO! We have to go to hell. You do too! I mean you can pretend to be in our class and everything, that way we won't lose you. And think about it! They always said that school romances were the best!" Lola added, turning to Chelly and Nikki. Their eyes widened.

"Please Edward-chan!" Nikki whined.

"I'll do your laundry for a week." Chelly suggested, happily.

"You already do my laundry (2)." Edward said.

"Well, I do it even longer."

"Hmm, I must think about it first." Edward bit his lip and looked toward the sky. "Hmm."

"EDWARD!" yelled Lola.

"What? Okay, I'll go, but I can't just waltz into a classroom and say 'Hello! My name is Edward Elric! I'm from an anime!'"

"Well, lucky for you Chelly had this all planned out."

Well to tell the truth Chelly didn't have it all planned out, she wasn't even ready for that particular statement, but she was always quick on the uptake.

"We can call him Edward Drawde." Chelly suggested.

"That's such a horrible idea. Even for you." Nikki said.

"Well, feel free to your own opinion!" Chelly snapped back.

"Never mind." Nikki mumbled back.

-At Hell, I mean school…-

"Remember, just wait for the teacher to ask you what your name is, walk up and say 'Edward Drawde, I'm Lola's cousin, and I'm spending sometime here.'" Chelly assured him, as he sat in the chair next to hers.

"No sweat…Agh!" he said, as his chair tipped backwards, but miraculously! He didn't fall.

Just then a graying teacher boomed into the classroom. A hush feel over the students, as their teacher, Mr. Rob (3), sat down in his usual haste.

"None, of you…are dead. Well, there is always tomorrow." He said grumpily.

The cold silence fell across the room.

"Well, let's get started on this long day." He said as he stood up, and then he spotted a blonde floating in a sea of brown, brunettes, blacks, and the unfortunate green haired people in his class.

"Boy! Who are you?"

"Who me?" asked Edward.

"No, the one sitting next to you."

Edward stood up. "What's your name?" Mr. Rob mused.

"Edward Drawde."

"Who are you?"

"Lola's cousin."

"Why are you here?"

"My parent's sent me here to get to know myself."

"Are you fucking me?"

"What?"

"What kind of shit is that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"-mock voice- My parents sent me here to know myself, blah, blah, blah. It sounds like something you'd here out of some corny show."

"Whatever."

"Awwwwww!" chanted the class(with the exception of Chelly and Nikki, that is)

Mr. Rob's face burned red of pitiless anger.

"Never sass me again!"

"I didn't sass you. More of the fact, I didn't even say anything to your face. It was more of a mumble."

"Well, why don't you get to know our prince-a-pal (4)?"

Edward didn't put up a fight, he just walked out.

"I don't expect to see you again, midget."

Edward paused at the door, his metal hand (yes! It's still there,) crushed the doorknob.

"Come on know! Don't plague us with your miniature-ness anymore."

"I am not a mini bean."

"What?"

If this was an anime, the Edward would have mopped the floor with the teacher. Since this is a fan fiction, Edward mopped the floor with the teacher. If this was an anime, the teacher would have some how, survived. Since this is a fan fiction, let me just tell you, that the teacher some how, miraculously survived.

"This is the teacher right?"

"Eddy-ward!" Chelly said, "Come on! We must go to the prince-a-pal, office."

"We'll take the teacher, to some help." Some other kid offered.

Well, Mr. Rob no longer looked like a human. Just a imagine getting beat up with pounds and pounds of metal? Hmm, not sweet.

Chelly and Edward walked down the hallway; class had not been ready to switch yet, so it was really empty.

"You coulda killed him, Edward-chan."

"Well, he deserved it. I find no shame in my fault."

Chelly laughed and eventually, Edward laughed too.

-The Anime World-

You wouldn't believe Al, when he saw Ed disappear in front of his eyes. At first he thought that Edward had just used alchemy, but after searching for him for the whole day, it turned out he was gone. And the first person that Al had went to see, (well, he really didn't go see the person, the person bombarded his door in) was Roy Mustang himself.

"Hello, Al. I have a notice for your brother that ended up at my house. I came to yell at him, and steal some pie."

"What?"

"Never mind. Just some military humor."

Al had a lost look on his face, as Roy floated into his house and almost burned it down looking for Ed.

"So, where is he? Did he leave, knowing good and well that he left his mini crap at my house?"

"Um, he disappeared."

"Very funny, but this is not the time for some military humor."

"I'm serious."

"So he just vanished into thin air?"

"Yep."

Well, unfortunately for Al, that wasn't the question he was looking for. Roy decided to do something he has always wanted to do…

"YOU CAN'T JUST BURN DOWN PEOPLE'S HOUSES!" Al yelled in mock anger.

"I've always wanted to do that." Roy said triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips.

"For some one who is extremely smart, you're pretty dumb." Al said.

Roy rolled his eyes. "So, where is the full metal midget?"

"Gone."

-FLARG!-

That's the end yep. What? Your were expecting a novel?

Forget it, . Anyway. The little number things;

1 – Nikki is the special character of Vivian! See, I'm nice. And reads reviews….

2 – It's just something.

3 – Mr. Rob is the name of meh, evil teacher. He's the reason why the fic's weren't coming in that fast! Blame hell! And Satan.

4 – It's the rent-a-principal! Yay! Only $14.99 on this amazing offer!

Ooh! I can't to write again!


End file.
